Final Countdown
by mehek18
Summary: AH Canon OCC. Bella is involved in a gang with kidnapping, drugs and sex trafficking but her cover has been blown and her partner is 1,200 miles away. How does she get to him and escape the gang world before the Final Countdown? Thriller One Shot. My ent


Entry for Pick A Pic Challenge

**Title:** Final Countdown

**PenName:** Mehek18

**Banner:** Entry # 68

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:**AH Canon OCC. Bella is involved in a gang with kidnapping, drugs and sex trafficking but her cover has been blown and her partner is 1,200 miles away. How does she get to him and escape the gang world before the Final Countdown? Thriller One Shot. My entry for Pick A Pic Challenge.

**Word Count: **7,900

To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. Com

**Beta:** Icul8er

**Beta:** mesmerizeme

Edward POV

I drove on the familiar road to Forks and wished for the millionth time that I had some work during New Year this year. Sadly, my family was already one step ahead of me and called my work to make sure I had time off during New Year holiday.

Every year New Year was celebrated in Forks, with a huge elegant party where all my siblings and would bring a date for the New Year. It was a tradition Mom started when Jasper, Rosalie and I started ditching New Years and celebrated with whoever we were going out with. Since then, all of us made sure to bring dates, even if we weren't serious. A party without a date would be very humiliating. The big Cullen party was the most famous night of the year. If a Cullen came without a date, it meant desperate singles throwing themselves at us, or worse, getting an earful from my mom, Esme.

Jasper had been bringing escorts every year, until last year when he had met Alice at Duke University. Jasper was studying physiology while Alice was making a career in fashion designing. Jasper and Alice were married within two months. It was small and loving, much to my mom and my sister's chagrin.

This year Rosalie, my sister was bringing her fiancé of six months. She didn't have to worry about these types of parties. Men would pay her just to walk with her. Her engagement was a shock to the entire family. She fell in love with a guy who didn't come from the same background as us. Emmett lived with a sick mother in Tennessee. He dropped out of high school to work as a mechanic in his uncle's car garage after his dad died. Every penny he made would go to his mother's medical bills. His mother was diagnosed with Huntington's disease in an early age. Emmett was tested clean right before he agreed to marrying Rosalie. Rosalie met Emmett the previous summer when she took a road trip with her friends to Tennessee. One summer love changed Rosalie 360 degrees around. Rosalie transferred to a college in Tennessee and helped Emmett and his mother as much as she could. She decided to study car mechanics and help Emmett open his own car garage in New York, where Emmett's mother could get proper medical treatment. It was a tough road she was on.

I was hoping she would come to New York soon. She had forced me to transfer from Harvard University to New York University so I could get everything set up for Emmett's mother's treatment when the time came. Rosalie mentioned that I was studying to become a doctor and now I was stuck with a small apartment, with ridiculous rent and a job in a hospital where working schedules were never the same.

I thought that after I graduated, I would move to Forks and work with my dad in his hospital, however, plans didn't always work out my way, especially when they were my plans.

I had applied to Harvard University with my high school sweetheart Tanya. She wanted to be a lawyer and we made the perfect plan to be with each other for the rest of our lives. What I didn't plan on was catching her cheating on me last year. I was furious, and my family was calling to tell me 'I told you so.' No one in my family liked any one of my girlfriends. Rosalie even preferred Jasper's escorts to my girlfriends. My mom always told me they were just gold diggers. Tanya was my first, serious girlfriend, and the one I was with the longest. Her unfaithfulness caused me to swear off all women until I finished my studies. My plans again failed, however, when I remembered the New Year party. Jasper had given me a number for the escort but I was too embarrassed to use it. I just couldn't bring a woman who I didn't know. I was a twenty four year old man who couldn't find himself a date, pathetic.

I sadly drove on the highway, instead of taking a plane to Forks. I wanted to delay the trip as much as possible. The snow started to pick up, and my windshield was piling with snow. I raised the heat inside the car. After a few minutes, I noticed the exit for the nearest gas station. Taking a quick glance at how much gas I had left, I took the exit.

I stopped by the gas pump and filled the car with gas. When I was done, I parked the car, and went inside the store to pick up a few snacks. I came back outside and sat in the car. I started to reverse when I saw something moving on the back seat. I turned around when I saw a gun pointed right to my forehead.

"Don't scream, or shout and no one will get hurt." The voice hissed.

The person was wrapped in a black blanket and the face was hidden. The only skin visible was the arm that was holding the gun.

I noticed the wrist had scars that looked like something had been tied around them.

"Start the car!" The voice roughly demanded.

I tried to control the speed of my beating heart, and started the car.

"Take a right by the lights, and take the highway. Anything fishy and I will blast your brain out the window."

"O...k...ay," I whispered. I held the steering wheel tighter to stop my hands from shaking. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I drove on and started driving on the highway. It was still taking us to Forks.

"Good, just keep driving and don't try anything funny. Do you have a cell?" The voice sent shivers through me.

I thought about how to answer. The cell phone was in my pocket. If I could get time somehow, I could use it, but if someone else called by accident, the gunman just might go through on his threat.

"Too late, you have a cell. Give it to me. Throw it here." The voice commanded.

_Shit_. I slowly took the cell out and threw it behind my head. I took a shaky breath.

"What did you buy from the gas station? Did you buy any food?" I saw the person moving again.

"Ye...ah, here.," I threw all the snacks too. I just didn't want to see the gun again.

I heard the sound of the chips bag opening. From the rear view mirror I saw the person moving the blanket away from their face.

I stomped on the brakes when I noticed long brunette hair.

"Shit!" she screamed, her head hitting my seat from behind.

"Fuck! You're a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Keep driving! Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun. Come on, hit the gas. Now." She pointed her gun at me again.

I started driving again, but taking glances from the mirrors. She was eating the chips as if she had never eaten them before. I could hear soft moans come out of her. She finished all the bags and threw the trash in the passenger seat.

"Keep your eyes on the road," she ordered when I started to look at her in the mirror.

"Do you want money?" I began, mustering all my confidence. "I will give you all the cash, even my credit cards. I won't tell the cops. I am just driving here for New Year all right. I live in New York."

"You live in New York?" she cut me off. "I don't want your money, but I would like some more chips, and drinks, and some real food. Take the exit for McDonalds that will come in the next two miles." She threw her head back.

I nodded, waiting for the exit. She obviously knew the way.

"Listen, you're going to go through the drive thru and order food. I don't want you to try anything funny. Don't bother wasting time thinking of calling the cops. I already did. I work for the police. I am undercover right now. A case went wrong, and I need a way to get to my partner."

My leg pressed the brake again. "You're a cop?"

She rolled her eyes. "Start driving."

I started driving again.

"Yes, I am a cop. I am a girl, and I am a cop. I know, shocking. Now, I need your full cooperation. People are after me right now, and it's very important for me to reach my partner."

"Wait, if you're a cop, why are people after you? Shouldn't you be after people? And why the hell should I believe you?"

I was about to stop the car again when a gunshot ripped through the passenger window.

"Shit." I lost control of the steering wheel.

The girl climbed to the front seat and started shooting out the window, "GO! Drive now!" She shot again.

I hit the accelerator and started to drive. I didn't dare look at my speed. I started driving faster and faster.

"Don't take any exit and don't stop, even if you see a cop. We need to reach Forks." She commanded, shooting again.

"Who the fuck are you, damn it! What the fuck did I ever do to you?" I shouted, cutting my way through the cars.

"Just keep driving!" She shouted back, aiming the gun out.

I drove down until I saw an exit. I took the exit without thinking. Either way I was going to get killed, but not before I got some answers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed.

I took the turn and parked the car in a secluded area.

"Yo..."

I cut her off by grabbing her wrist, and squeezed her veins. Like expected, she squealed, dropping the gun. I grabbed the gun and pointed at her.

"Now you listen, I am done bullshitting, you might be so called cop, but so far you look more like a criminal. Who are you? And who are these people firing? I want to know everything. I don't know how to use this gun but you know it doesn't seem hard to press a trigger, and I am a medical student. I know exactly how to break human bones without causing it to bleed. Start talking!"

She pushed me away. She adjusted the black blanket a little. For the first time I noticed she had no clothes on. The only thing covering her up was the black blanket. It was wrapped around above her chest and the length was covering her up to her knees.

"Where the fuck are your clothes?" I looked at her in astonishment.

She narrowed her eyes. "Put the gun down, it is not a toy. Medical studies or not, you should know a doctor shouldn't kill. And if you kill me, you will realize the consequences of killing a cop. You can forget your medical studies when you are locked away in handcuffs. Anyway they have already seen your car, even if you shoot me, they will kill you. So just be a good boy and g_ive me my gun_."

"Before I die, I want answers." I glared at her, still aiming the gun.

She held my gaze for a few seconds, measuring me up. Finally, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, first keep the gun out the window, they can still be after us."

I nodded, turning the gun on her window.

"I am a cop. I work for the Phoenix Police Department. My name is Isabella Marie. I have been undercover for the past two years. My team has been investigating into the leader of Blood Black Gang. The leader had started kidnapping young girls and sex trafficking them out in different states. This gang was already caught in many drug raids. However, we have always missed the leader. His girlfriend is mainly the reason he gets away. She somehow kills eyewitness last minute when we are getting close to catching him. For the past two years I was undercover in the gang. I was almost getting the leader trapped when he sold me to some rich asshole. Now the leader and the buyer are after me. I need to reach my partner to give him evidence of the gang, and then go into hiding until the leader and the buyer are dead."

I was silent, taking the entire information in. "Who are those people shooting?"

"I am guessing the guys who work for the leader."

"How did you run, how did you get from Phoenix to here?"

She sighed, sitting more comfortably. "My team had covered me with air tickets; I changed planes to throw the gang off. I landed in Washington and rented a car. I don't know how but they still found me. They shot my tires flat and caused me to stop in that gas station. I saw you getting out but you didn't lock your door. I got in. I need to go meet my partner in Forks, or else I won't live the night. Wait that means someone's leaking my information to them, shit I need to inform my partner of this..." she started to talk to herself.

"Who is your partner?" I looked at my watch. I could still reach Forks in two hours if I forget the speed limit.

"I can't tell you, it's confidential."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Look, if we get caught, they might torture you on what you know, and you might let the name leak. I can't take that chance." She replied calmly.

"News flash, someone is leaking your information. My guess is this someone does know your partner is in Forks. I need to know where or who he is, that way I can reach him. I know Forks like no other."

"The person who is leaking wouldn't know this partner. He is silent. No one knows about him besides me and my trustworthy people. If it was leaked, the gang people would already be in Forks right now. Not chasing me. And how do you know Forks? I thought you said you lived in New York?"

I sighed. "My family lives in Forks. I used to live there until I went to the University. My siblings and I are very familiar with the place. I know every corner of that place like no other. I can find you a safe place where no one could imagine looking. I know everyone there too, including the Chief. He could help you in this too. And for the record, I still don't believe you to be a cop, nor this partner story. I would rather take you to the Chief to confirm it." I started the car.

"Good, then you know my partner." She smirked.

I looked at her in shock. "Chief Swan is your partner?"

"Since the day I was born." She laughed.

"What does that..." my window blasted with a gun shot, "SHIT."

"DRIVE!" She screamed, taking the gun from me and shooting out my window.

I hit the gas, and turned around to get back on the road. I looked in the side mirror and noticed two black SUV on my trail. I broke the red light, turning to the left.

"What are you doing?" she screeched, her blanket had pushed down a little, showing her nice cleavage.

I focused on the drive again, watching if the cars were still following. "Cars are following us," I answered. "We have to lose them first. Don't worry, we will reach Forks." I took another left.

I saw one of the SUVs again; it was behind two other cars. "Shoot when I say so, okay?"

"What?" she asked.

I twisted the steering wheel, turning the car completely around, and faced the direction of the SUV. "SHOOT!" I shouted.

She shot the bullet straight in the direction of the driver's side. The windshield cracked, and one hole was visible showing where the bullet hit.

"Bulls eye!" She cheered.

I rolled my eyes, turning the car around.

The turn made Isabella fall sideways. "Hey watch it." She screeched.

I ignored her and took the exit to the highway. I pressed the accelerator and sped through the cars.

_It's almost 12 pm; lunch time traffic will kill us. If I pass the exit of South 56, we can make it to Forks right on time. If unexpected cars trail again, I could take three different exits that can easily let me hide and escape. I can keep making them go in circles until I can trap them. _

I started strategizing like when I used to race with Jasper and my friends on these highways. This route was best to drive on during the night.

"So you learned how to drive like a maniac in medical school. No wonder so many males are doctors." She wiped away some of the glass.

I could see her bare legs from where I was sitting.

I ignored her again. "How big is this gang?"

"We had an estimation of 25,000 people, but now I am not so sure since I have seen buyers that are involved too." She started to open her gun.

"And they are after you because you're a cop?" I was still confused.

"No they are after me because I ran before the buyer got his hands on me. I already got solid evidence to bring everyone who is involved, down. But I guess they now know I am a cop since my information is leaking. That is why I need my partner's help. No one knows he is involved."

"You mean Chief Swan," I confirmed.

"Yes, damn it," she snapped.

"And the buyer is after you because? Can't he leave it alone and buy another woman or something. I mean you ran across states." I frowned.

"He bought me for two million dollars. Once the leader takes the money, it's a done deal."

"Shit, two million dollars." I whispered. "Why so much?"

She shrugged. "They found out I was a virgin."

I looked at her with wide eyes. _Fuck._

"What? A woman cop can't be a virgin?" She looked at me offended.

"N...o..." I blinked, looking straight ahead again. "But you said you were undercover in the gang that does sex trafficking and drugs. How did? you...I mean didn't your team…what I mean is..."

_Shit_

"I knew what I was doing, okay. I need to bring this gang down. I knew before going undercover, I would lose something to gain something; even if that meant my virtue and self-respect."

_Crap. _"Why do you need to bring this gang down so badly? What could possibly be bigger than your virtue and your self-respect?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"My sister..." Isabella whispered. "My sister was one of the kidnapped victims. She killed herself; she killed herself the same night she was sold. When I was undercover, I met many girls that were like my sister I need to bring them all home to their sisters."

I shook my head. "You can't save everyone Isabella. This thing is bigger than you are. You said it yourself; thousands of people are part of it. Phoenix is just one location, what proof do you have to show there aren't other gangs of this leader in other parts of the United States. We have 50 states you know."

"If I can help save even 10 women in this, my goal will be achieved. I know I can't save everyone. I figured that out the first month inside the gang, but I need to start somewhere. I need to give my evidence and bring everyone's eyes to where I am pointing. After me, others will follow. One day this will all have to end." She frowned at her gun. She spread her legs and pulled another gun.

I looked at her in shock.

"What? You wouldn't think I was running unprepared, would you?" she sarcastically answered.

"If you're prepared where the hell are your clothes?" _Jesus I was sitting with a naked virgin, who was only wrapped in a blanket._

"I do have clothes; they are in my bag in the back seat. I just don't want to wear them because I'm uncomfortable. You saw the scars on my wrist? Let's just say they aren't the only scars I have." She positioned herself toward her window.

"You mean you need medical help? Are you bleeding right now?" _F__inally, something I do understand._

"No, I'm fine; I just need to get to my partner. I texted my partner with your cell. He is already waiting for us by the Forks exit."

"First you need medical help, I can take you to my dad, and the Chief can come to the hospital. I can even get you a private room." _Shit, is that car following us?_ I looked at the rear view mirror. I couldn't see the front driver. _Fuck, give me a break already._

"No, I don't need any help. I can't take the chance of going to any hospital, if my information is leaking, the hospital computers could be tracked. I need to get to my partner."

I sighed, "Fine, I will take you to my house. My dad can see you there, but you need medical help either way. Do you know how old your scars are? They can get infected you know," I stated in a matter of fact tone. _My family._ "But I don't want any problems with my family okay."

She snorted. "Who's your family? What did you say your name was?"

I smirked, "I didn't. It's Edward. Edward Cullen."

Isabella started to chuckle. "Cullen? As in, you're related to Jasper Cullen?"

"You know Jasper? I'm his brother." I narrowed my eyes at the SUV; he was getting closer and closer to my car.

"He's your brother? Wow, world just gets smaller and smaller. Well, your entire family is protected by association."

"What does that mean?" I cut off another car, and put some distance between the SUV.

"Jasper Cullen is the leader of my team. He is the one who got me into the gang in the first place."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I made an illegal u-turn and came in front of the SUV. "SHOOT!" I yelled.

Isabella shot a bull's eye the same way as before. I could see a police car coming toward us. Other cars were changing lanes to get out of my way. I turned the car around in a full circle and drove straight toward Forks. I could see more police cars chasing us.

_30 more minutes, come on!_

I ignored the sirens and drove on.

"What the hell are you talking about? Jasper is in Duke University studying physiology." I looked at her in rage. _Jasper better not be involved in this shit._

"Is that what he said?" she threw back her head laughing. "Shit, Jasper is a badass; he somehow joined the Blood Black Gang. His girlfriend was kidnapped, I think, two years ago. He joined the police force and went undercover to save her. She was the only one who has ever escaped the gang alive. She was the leader's special _pet_," she hissed. "Jasper somehow saved her. He tried to save my sister too, but it was too late. She was close to his girlfriend. She helped Jasper in the gang too." Isabella looked out her broken window.

_Shit, Alice? The little sweet Alice was kidnapped. Fuck, how did Jasper not tell me this? What the fuck has Jasper been doing? Jasper was in a fucking gang? Holy shit._

"Who else is involved? Is Emmett? Is Rosalie? What about my parents?" _S__hit, I can't trust anyone. _

"Hey, hey..." She held her hands up in surrender. "I don't know who those people are, and I know for sure your parents have nothing to do with this. And since Jasper's cover story is he is studying in Duke, it means he is safe with his girlfriend. I always wanted to meet her but Jasper refused. His girlfriend was in therapy and Jasper didn't want her to think about the stuff in the gang. I completely understand now. I don't want to think about it either."

I sighed in relief. _At least others were just like I knew them. Jasper on the other hand needs to take a DNA test. I don't believe he is my brother. _

I sped through the traffic in silence. The police were still following me. My mind was on Alice and Jasper. Jasper had only introduced Alice to us last year. That meant he brought her to us after everything was safe for Alice. I did visit Jasper in the summer and it looked like he was studying in Duke. His apartment was full of books and Alice's clothes. He went to classes and helped Alice with her drawings. It didn't make sense. Would he be pretending in front of me? From what Isabella was saying, it seemed true.

_But how could I believe her?_

I snuck a look at her from the side mirror. Her arm was firmly straight, aiming the gun out the window. The snowflakes were falling softly on her face and getting caught on her lashes or her hair. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold air. I could see goose bumps were rising on her bare shoulders. I thought of turning on the heat, but the car wouldn't heat up, since the windows were broken. I could see some long scar lines on her shoulders that ended under the blanket.

_How could I not believe her?_

After a few minutes, I noticed the cops were getting closer and closer to my car. I drove faster toward the Forks exit. I had never broken the law before, ever. Today felt like a dream, now all I had to decide was, if it was bad dream or a good dream.

I saw the Forks exit and quickly rushed to it. Beside me, I heard Isabella sigh in relief. This was a very long two hours.

Just as Isabella had said, Chief's car was waiting by the exit. Bella started to wave her hands around to get his attention. I didn't stop; I drove on to the direction of my house.

"What the hell are you doing?" she smacked my arm.

"I am going to get you some medical help. The chief can follow me, and let me remind you, other cops are still following me. Your partner can help us, by making them keep their distance." I answered calmly.

"Ok, let me text him to get the police off of us and keep following."

I nodded, but didn't slow down. This was the first time I had ever sped in Forks.

I could see from the rearview, the cops were stopping one by one. _Chief sure does work fast._

I took left turns and right turns, in hopes of losing all the cops besides the Chiefs before I reached my house. I didn't want to expose my family like this. After a few miles, I saw the only car following me was chief's, I was surprised he kept up with my speed. I drove slowly once I reached the street where my house was. _Wow, I can't believe I am alive and actually made it home._

I parked the car outside the garage and unlocked the doors. I sighed in relief.

I saw Isabella rush out the door, at the same time the front door of my house opened, and one by one, my family members came outside.

"Edward!" my mom yelled, making me wince. "You have some explaining to do young man! What were you thinking getting into a car chase with the police? Have you lost your mind?" she made her way to me.

I looked at her in confusion while getting out of the car. _How the hell did she know that?_ I narrowed my eyes when I saw Jasper and Alice waiting by the door. Jasper stared at me emotionlessly. I sighed, hugging my mom. She returned my hug just as strongly.

"How about we all go inside and talk," I turned toward Chief Swan who had his arms around Isabella.

"So let me get this straight, you are Isabella or Bella's dad?" I asked second time today. Isabella or Bella was lying on her stomach on Rosalie's bed. The black blanket was thrown in the trash. A sheet was covering her up to the waist and her back was completely bare. I finally saw all her scars on her back and many bruises were now weeks old. Alice was softly rubbing ointment on them, and refusing to move away. I wrapped up her other bruises on her arms and legs. Dad and I checked twice to see if any of the bruises were infected.

"Yeah, she is my daughter. My crazy, stupid, over emotional, daughter!" he yelled at her.

"I don't care what you think. I did it, and it's done. That's all that matters." She sighed calmly.

"No, it's not done, don't you understand it is never over!" he slammed his hand against the wall.

Dad had already cleaned her bruises from the front. He explained she had been beaten and whipped all over her front. She needed time to heal.

"Alice, are you okay?" I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

"She is absolutely fine," Jasper answered sternly.

My gaze harden, "I didn't ask you Jasper, you fucking stay out of this, you hear me?" I took a step toward him.

The fucker had been giving the cold shoulder to Bella and me since I came inside. I don't know what his problem was but the fact he had lied to us about a lot of things, gave him no right to say a word.

"Jasper, Edward, please stop this." Mom came in with a glass of hot chocolate. "Bella dear, when you are feeling better, please drink this milk. You need protein," Mom cooed like Bella was a child.

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, dear." Mom pushed the sheet further up on her backside but was careful where the ointment was. "Do you want some more food? I think you should eat more. You hardly finished eating anything."

I rolled my eyes. My mom had made so much food and placed everything on Bella's plate. I was surprised Bella managed to finish even half. She explained in detail how she barely eaten anything for months. It was part of the buyers needing skinny bodies. _Disgusting_.

"So, what's really going on man?" Emmett approached me. He and Rosalie had arrived early for the famous New Year's party.

"What's going on is that the police from this state want to know why gun shots were being shot around in broad daylight!" chief shouted again. He had been going on and on since he got here. "What's going on is the Blood Black Gang's leader is after my only daughter. And some bastard has been leaking her information to the leader." He took deep heavy breaths.

Emmett had a confusion expression.

I sighed, sitting on the bed. I started to move Bella's hair away from her shoulders; she smiled at me in appreciation. Rosalie and Mom had given her a sponge bath and shampooed her hair. It was shocking how beautiful she looked. I shook my head, forcing myself back to Emmett.

"I met Bella, while I was coming here. She was being chased by gang members. She is a cop that had gone undercover for a few years inside this gang. This gang is very dangerous, it's known for sex trafficking and drugs. Bella was in the middle of being sold when she ran and she has major evidence against this gang since she was in it. She needed to give the evidence to the one person she trusted and knew would be safe. Her dad, Chief Charlie Swan. Her silent partner." I smirked at her.

She shrugged, "My parents are divorced. I lived with my mom, step-dad Phil, and my stepsister Kate. She and I were really close. The word 'step' didn't exist between us. She was only fourteen years old when she was kidnapped. I contacted my dad Charlie, since he was a cop to find information on her. The police in Phoenix weren't doing anything about it. Dad found out it was the Blood Black Gang that kidnapped her. The cops were working on catching them but they never succeeded. I decided to join the police force and help them catch the gang."

"Without my knowledge or agreement. Does your mother know? Answer me, Isabella." Charlie yelled again. His face was a permanent color red.

Bella blushed, "No, she doesn't. She thinks I am studying in Michigan University in Illinois. And it will stay that way. I first went into police training, and then I went undercover. A friend in the force calls my mom on weekly bases to cover my story."

I froze at Bella's words. Bella stared wide eyes toward Charlie in realization.

"Who could be leaking my information. Oh my god." Bella whispered.

"Who is the person? Give me the full name," Charlie commanded quietly.

"Riley, Riley Smith. He was my mentor, I can't imagine…I can't believe...crap..." she started to move but her front bruises rubbed on the bed sheet, causing her to hiss in pain.

Charlie walked out the room. Jasper followed him out. _Good, asshole better stay away from me. I might just punch him. _I couldn't wait to tell Mom and Dad about his recent activities.

"So what happen after you joined the police?" Emmett sat down beside me.

Bella smirked, "I got into the gang."

She looked at me when she said that, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I was in the gang for two years. I found out about Kate and how she died on the same day she was sold. Many girls knew my sister. She was the youngest that had ever been taken before. I was getting all the evidence to bring the gang leader down when he sold me too. I escaped before the buyer got to me. I got some plane tickets and escaped here to give all the information to Dad and go into hiding. Dad can protect himself, and the evidence."

"Wow," Emmett sighed. "So sex trafficking. Did they take advantage of you?"

Emmett's question threw me off.

"They tried, they messed around with me. But I always distracted them. The night before they sold me, the leader found out I was a virgin. That is when things got out of hand for me. I killed one of the members, took his clothes, and disguised myself. I ran away to my team, who agreed to let me go to a place where I can hide. I didn't trust myself to hide in Phoenix when I knew the leader was out there. And I didn't give them all the evidence either, I found out the buyers were very rich, and could buy the cops, so I decided to come here."

Emmett nodded. "So what now? Your car chase was all over the news. Everyone was watching you guys getting chased by cops and black cars. You guys are in some deep shit. If the gang didn't know before, they would know now that you are in Forks."

"Emmett's right." We all turned to Alice; she was so quiet I forgot she was in the room. "You and Edward are both in danger. James won't rest until he kills both of you."

"Who's James?" Emmett asked.

"The gang leader," I sighed. "I will go see the Chief and figure it out." I walked out of the room.

In the kitchen, I could hear Jasper and chief arguing.

"She is my wife, if he comes here, he will hurt her. I won't stand for it." Jasper glared at Chief.

"Bella is my daughter, I won't have her live in fear and be unprotected from this psycho. Officer Cullen, I suggest you back off. If you can't take this leave the country with your wife, because either way, I am going to do this." Chief glared right back.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, making them both turn to me.

"He will call this Riley and tell him Bella is here. Giving the Blood Black Gang leader Bella's information and setting him up to come here so he can kills him. What if he kills us first?" Jasper demanded.

"He will have to catch us first." I crossed my hands in front of me.

"What the fuck, are you saying?" Jasper turned to me.

"Tonight is the New Years dinner. Everyone will be there. The more crowds, the more possibility of this leader doing nothing. He can't just kill random people in a big party. We will all disguise ourselves and corner him. Then finish him off," I shrugged.

"He won't be alone." Jasper retorted.

"Who said we will be alone either?" Emmett entered the kitchen with a grin.

Jasper huffed. "You all have lost your minds."

I walked toward him, "no Jasper, you have lost your mind. It was you who started this mess. It was you who went behind our backs and did the same thing Bella did. But instead of being a coward, Bella found proof against this gang. She is making an effort."

"I want to live a fucking normal life, Edward," he shouted. "You know what that is right? You had it all your life. You don't know what it is like to actually face the cold harsh world."

"I do see it, damn it," I pushed him against the wall. "I see wounded people every fucking day, but I help them instead of leaving them on the floor."

"ENOUGH!" Chief shouted, making me step back. "Now, I want both of you to listen to me, and listen to me good, because I am not going to repeat myself. Tonight at the party, we will trap the leader and the people who come with him. Jasper, if you don't want trouble, I suggest you leave. But I am ending this tonight, with or without anyone's help. On the final countdown, James, the leader of Blood Black gang will die."

"So how did I end up being your date again?" Bella ran her fingertips up and down on the buttons of my shirt.

I smirked, looking down in her brown eyes. _They were full of mischief._

"The same way you ended up coming here." She wore a long blue dress Alice had whipped up last minute. The dress perfectly covered up all her scars.

She had argued for hours about coming here with Chief. I took the chief side, since she needed the rest but she had a good point. She needed to be here for Kate. It still made me sad to think her sister was only fourteen when she died. _So young._

I moved my eyes to look at the crowd, noticing by the bar side Jasper and Alice arguing. Alice had been furious with Jasper with the way he talked to the Chief and his behavior toward Bella and me. She had made him explain every detail to our parents and apologize to us.

Jasper and I had a private talk, where he confessed he was just worried about Alice. Everything he did was for her. He couldn't imagine living without her. He wanted to live safely with her. She was still going to therapy to overcome the torture she had to witness. He had quit the police force, once he had Alice back. He really did try to save other women, but Alice needed him. He couldn't leave her on her own. I understood but what made me mad was the fact that he didn't share this with me. We are brothers. He should have included me in this. I don't know what would have happened to me or our parents if something had happened to him.

Jasper had agreed to come and help us take James down, but the bad part was, so did Alice. No matter how much Jasper pleaded, begged, or ordered, Alice was not willing to change her mind. She wanted to help tonight and not sit at home. However, that didn't mean Jasper stopped, he had been persistently arguing with her to go home.

"Did the message get to Riley?" Bella asked taking a sip from my glass of champagne.

I nodded, turning back to her. I watched as she licked her lips then bit them. Without thinking, I moved my finger on her bottom lip, making her stop biting. She blushed a nice shade of red. "Yeah, Chief planned it out very well and hit the 'bull's eye'." I grinned. "Chief contacted other cops, which told them James was coming right in this direction. Now all we have to do is have our eyes out for him. We also got in touch with some local fighters to come here for back up. They will be cornering James's men, but we have to point them out. We will drag it out until the final countdown. When the fireworks start, that is when we shoot every gang member at once. That way the crowd won't notice a thing."

She nodded, "you have your gun, right?"

I smirked, "of course, I never knew I would be good with them." We had practiced for a few minutes outside my house.

Bella rolled her eyes, "don't get too comfy, everyone promised your mom, that once the night is over all the guns will be given to my dad to be returned to the police properties."

I bobbed my head, "I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while I have it." I smiled.

She gasped playfully, "Why Dr. Cullen, you should be ashamed of yourself to be talking that way. Don't doctors believe guns shouldn't be used at all?"

I shrugged smirking back, "I did, but I changed my mind when I hit bull's eye."

I laughed, while she smacked me on the arm.

"You want to dance? We still have a lot of time to kill. It's only eleven o'clock." I looked at my watch.

"You sure you don't want to look around and be on guard?" she looked at the people.

I shook my head, "I'm getting bored."

She laughed, "Okay, let's go." She put my drink down on the counter bar and grasped my hand.

We walked to the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her toward me. She put her arms around my shoulders. We slowly moved with the rhythm of the music. I looked down at her; she was looking at my collar, seeming to be in a deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

She shrugged, "Just hoping everything works out the way as planned. I don't want to go into hiding, or create danger for Charlie."

I sighed, "Well my plans never go as I think they would. But at the end, it's better that way. Same will happen tonight." I stated.

"Edward," Bella moved closer, I felt her breath on my neck. "I spotted three guys from the gang."

_Fuck. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Where?"

She rubbed the back of my neck. "One is by the entrance door; the other two are walking toward the bar."

I nodded. I made eye contact with one of the fighters Sam, and directed him to the door. Sam followed my gaze and saw the man. He nodded back to me, and started to go to that direction. I slowly turned with Bella, I looked at another fighter Jacob, he also made eye contact and I pointed him to the other two. Seth, one of the fighters followed Jacob.

I sighed, moving Bella closer to other dancing couples. Bella put her head against my shoulders.

"Edward..." Bella whispered again.

"Hmm"

"Five more entered the room."

"Fuck." I circled her and looked at Jasper. I glared at him, until Alice noticed and pointed at me. Jasper made eye contact and I looked at the door. He nodded in understanding.

Every few minutes, five guys would enter the room. It was a good thing we had arranged fighters, since Sam had to call for more backup. By eleven forty-five, every one of our guys was holding on to two. Emmett was holding on to three. The only people left was Jasper and I. Bella wanted to take guys too if more came. Every corner was filled. Rosalie and Alice were carefully standing close to Mom and Dad. Chief was calling all the police force to cover every wall outside. They were all dressed as security guys.

Ten minutes before midnight, Bella's hold tightened. "James is here, with Victoria and my buyer, Aro." She shuddered.

I looked at the entrance, James; I assumed was the man holding the girl with wild red hair. James saw Bella in my arms and was walking toward me. I looked at Charlie and nodded.

I took Bella's hand and took her with me. We walked behind the balloon of Final Countdown. I could hear James and Victoria's footsteps following us. I moved in circles three times, until I stopped right behind the balloon. As expected James and Victoria came and stood before us.

"Marie..." James sneered at Bella.

I guess that was her undercover name.

"James," Bella took out her gun. I followed suit.

"It's master, you bitch. For the first time in my life, I let a snake live with me. You are lucky I got good money for you. Aro is waiting. Come." He ordered, taking his own gun out and pointed at me.

I pointed my gun at Victoria, when I saw her taking out her gun and pointing it at Bella.

"How much did you pay Riley?" Bella asked, getting more time.

_Three more minutes left. I hope Charlie and Jasper have covered Aro. _

James laughed, "I let that bastard spend the night with my Vicki…who knew my Vicki was so much in demand. You are lucky Aro still wants you, knowing you have been such a bad girl and working for the police. He loves feisty."

His words sent shivers down my back.

_Two minutes left._

"What about Kate? What happened to her? Why her?" Bella's voice wavered.

"Ohh yes," he hissed. "Riley did mention you were sisters with my little bitch."

"Shut up, you asshole," Bella sneered. Her gaze murderous.

"She was my little bitch," James laughed, egging her on, "it was too bad she killed herself before I got my payment. That little bitch cost me quite a loss. She was so innocent. It was a sin to not take her."

_One minute left_

"She was only fourteen, you fucker. Only fourteen. How sick are you?" Bella moved closer.

"You don't even know sick, I will show you cheating bitch what sick really is…"

_The countdown began 10_.

"I"

_9_

"Will"

_8_

"End"

_7_

"You."

_6_

"I"

_5_

"Will"

_4_

"Not"

_3_

"Let"

_2_

"Another"

_1_

"Kate"

_Guns and Fireworks burst at once._

"Die."

Bella and I kept shooting, until we shot the Final Countdown balloon, causing it to pop like a bomb.

I saw Alice and Rosalie smiling and nodding, signaling me a Happy New Year.


End file.
